bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Harold Jenkins Boss Fight
I have another boss fight idea. This one is against Harold Jenkins himself. He wears one of the versions of the Lancer’s Set (the version with the Hooded Knight Helm and Bloodied Iron Gauntlets) that I made a blog post about in the past, and uses a Rifle Spear and Piercing Rifle. The fight has 2 phases. Location Harold can be found in a location called The Lancer's Fortress, which I will make a post about in the future. It is kind of like Skuldafn in Skyrim, except the Sovngarde portal area is replaced with a large throne room. The fortress is also not on a mountain, and the Dragur are replaced by an enemy that I will make a post about some time. Harold is found in the throne room. Interaction As the Hunter makes their way through the fortress, Harold will speak to them. Before entering the fortress, Harold says "Halt! This place isn't safe. Turn back now. There's nothing to be found here." After entering the fortress, he says "Oh, you fool. Do you really think that there is something worth dying for here? Well, do you? Just remember: I gave you a chance to walk away." Upon entering the room just before his boss arena: "I am impressed. None have made it this far. I could use someone with your skill on my side. You are more than welcome here." The throne room looks like the room where Soulless Ausar is encountered in Infinity Blade 3. Walking into the room doesn't immediately trigger the boss fight. Harold can be found in one of three places: 1. Sitting on his throne, 2. Standing below the balcony where his throne is located, while using a cane in his right hand to support his weight, 3. Walking in circles around the giant hole in the center of the room (he appears to be able to walk perfectly fine without his cane). A Choice The hunter can do one of two things: Attack Harold, or talk to him. Attacking him will trigger the boss fight. If the player talks to him: "Well, well. I haven't seen a hunter in.. oh, it doesn't matter. You are my guest. Please, stay a while." After talking to him again: "Need something? You know what? I could use a small favor. Can you... oh, never mind. You don't have to do anything for me. Here, take this. I have no use for it, anyway." He gives the hunter a free Great One's Wisdom. He then says: "You know, if you're up to the task, I would like you to do something for me. Are you interested?" You can choose to hear or not hear his offer. If you choose to hear what he has to say: "Very good. If you happen to come across any gold or silver coins, please bring them to me. I can make it more than worth the struggle." If you don't want to hear his offer: "I don't blame you. Some people don't care about what crazy old men want. I was like that in my youth. At least, I think I was. It's kinda hard to remember." You can bring Harold some Shining Coins for some pretty good rewards. Bringing him one will yield 3 Madman's Knowledge, 2 will yield a Kin Coldblood, 5 will yield 10 Beast Blood Pellets. Or, you can give him 99, and he will give you 5 Blood Stone Chunks. Attacking Harold If the player attacks Harold, a cutscene will trigger. Depending on what position he was in when attacked, the cutscene will be different. If he is shot at while on his throne, he will stand up, leap down to the player's level, throw his cane to the ground, and take out his weapons. If he was standing below the balcony, he will pull the sword out of his cane (yes, he has a sword concealed in a walking stick), and stab it into the ground, then take out his weapons. If he was walking in circles around the room, he will stagger a bit, then drop his cane, and take out his weapons. All cutscenes end with Harold saying: "Foolish hunter! You have no idea who you are up against. Oh well. It has been a while since I have faced a true opponent. This should be fun." Theme The music played during both phases is Lud and Zallen's theme in Dark Souls 2. Phase 1 In the first phase, Harold uses his Rifle Spear’s untransformed state, dealing massive amounts of Thrust Damage. His weapon also has a unique Rapid Poison effect, much like Toxic in Dark Souls. His Piercing Rifle is capable of dealing massive damage. He can parry the Hunter, and do a Viseral Attack, almost guaranteeing the Hunter’s death. This phase is difficult, but manageable. You might think that the size of the arena would make the fight easier since it is a massive room, but Harold's Piercing Rifle has insane range. Phase 2 After reaching 50% health, a cutscene will trigger. Harold drops to his knees, coughs up some blood (that will drip onto his coat, due to him wearing a knight helmet), then looks up at the Hunter. He then stands up, transforms his Rifle Spear, and says "I underestimated you. But you will soon know death. Prepare to die!" He now deals more damage, and will begin throwing Poison Knives. He moves and attacks much faster, and can’t be parried as easily. His most devastating move is an AOE that can only be avoided by attacking him before the spell is cast. He telegraphs this attack very well by stabbing his Rifle Spear into the ground, and he will give off a black and red aura. It takes him 10 seconds to cast the spell. He has an ability that can instantly kill the Hunter if not dodged properly. This attack is only used if the Hunter is below 10% health, or if Harold is below 5% health. This attack is similar to A Call Beyond, except it has a much smaller range, and can track the player. He has another move like this, but is much weaker, has greater range, and can be used at any point during the phase. He has one ability that is almost a guaranteed one-shot against. He gives a very large heads up before doing this attack, as he drops to one knee, and puts his left hand against his chest. He then roars, charges the Hunter very quickly, impales them, raises them into the air, then shoots them with his Rifle Spear. If the Hunter has 55 Vitality or less, there is no way to survive this attack. Harold can be easily interrupted during the animation before the attack, but the consequences of a failed dodge are massive. This phase is extremely difficult. Death After defeating Harold, he drops his Rifle Spear, grabs his neck with both hands, and drops to his knees. He leans foward, coughs very violently, and says "I'm free". Harold then falls forward while laughing. A message that is unique to Harold appears: Black Soul Vanquished. If Harold kills the Hunter in either phase, he will say: "You hunters are all the same. You never know when to walk away." After Harold’s defeat, his set becomes available at the insight messenger. The helmet costs 3, the boots and gauntlets cost 2 each, and the chest attire costs 7. Category:Blog posts